


Writecember

by Santus, shchorssssymatas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchorssssymatas/pseuds/shchorssssymatas
Summary: Зарисовачки по ключевым фразам на каждый день декабря кроме 31-го числа пожалуй ну потому что. Желаем себе удачи и выдержать и довести дело до конца.[активно сосём за обе щеки но может быть однажды закончим начатое][ладно не закончим]





	1. 1.12. Первый снег

Нагиса дышит слишком ровно и глубоко, а Хиёри тихо ойкает — сквозняк кусает за босые пятки, и он торопится поплотнее укутаться в одеяло, натянуть его до самого носа и снова замереть. Чтоб продолжить глядеть на спящего Нагису, широко распахнув глаза и прикусив от восторга язык.

Нагиса дышит слишком ровно и глубоко, а ещё руки всегда кладёт поверх одеяла, позу во сне почти не меняет. Хиёри первое время пугался, просыпаясь посреди ночи, видя Нагису в ореоле его светлых волос, такого белокожего и почти неживого. Наклонялся тогда близко-близко к лицу, ловил губами чужое дыхание и лишь после успокаивался. Укладывался обратно на подушку, подвигался поближе и касался холодных, чинно уложенных на груди ладоней. С пальцами длинными и тонкими, с запястьями изящными, кукольными. Когда спали вместе, шторы на окнах никогда не задвигали, и тогда Нагиса, с залитым в глубокие тени холодным лунным светом, казался Хиёри ещё более неживым. И таким по-неживому прекрасным, что сердце тревожно заходилось в худой груди, а дыхание спирало в зобу.

Хиёри покрепче сжимает ладонь Нагисы, чтоб доказать самому себе — он не выдумка вовсе. И не исчезнет никуда. Ну, вот же, даже чуть нахмурился и приоткрыл рот, а белёсые кудри съехали по подушке. Хиёри выдыхает, и в носу свербит, а щёки, глаза обжигает. Перебирает пальцами по пальцам Нагисы, потом замирает: по безмятежному лицу, алебастровой коже скользят тёмные пятна.

— Нагиса-кун! — Хиёри приподнимается на локте, трогает Нагису за плечо. Смотрит в окно, а там снежинки — их так много! — вспыхивают искрами в свете уличного фонаря. — Нагиса-кун, снег пошёл!

Нагиса глаза открывает медленно, моргает.

— Хиёри-кун? — сонно и недовольно морщит нос.

— Там снег!

Хиёри нетерпеливо выпрыгивает из-под одеяла, спускает на холодный пол босые ноги. Пытается нашарить домашние пушистые тапки, но не выходит, и он обиженно сопит.

— Да, — отвечает Нагиса отстранённо, совсем без восторга. Хиёри оборачивается на него через плечо и сопит выразительнее.

— Что значит «да»? Это же первый снег, Нагиса-кун! — ликует, найдя, наконец, тапки, и торопится оббежать кровать. Хватает Нагису за руку, просит: — Давай посмотрим.

— Но мы же смотрим, — отвечает Нагиса и клонит голову на один бок, а Хиёри обиженно дует щёки.

— Я хочу открыть окно.

— Хиёри-кун, холодно.

Хиёри тянет на себя одеяло, накидывает на Нагису и улыбается, заботливо заправляя тому волосы за уши.

— Теперь не замёрзнешь. Пошли.

Он опирается на подоконник, привстаёт на носках, хватаясь за ручку, и распахивает окно. Ледяной ветер тут же пробирается под тонкие пижамы, колет бока и забивается острыми клиньями в глотки при каждом вдохе. Нагиса заботливо набрасывает край одеяла на вмиг продрогшего Хиёри, и некоторое время они стоят, прижавшись друг к другу, совершенно не шевелясь, и моргают быстро-быстро, пока снежинки летят в лицо и блестят слишком ярко.

— Нагиса-кун, — говорит Хиёри, — вытяни руку.

И Нагиса вытягивает. А Хиёри задерживает дыхание, с замиранием сердца ждёт, что снег не растает — Нагиса ведь неживой!.. Но снежинки-таки медленно тают на раскрытой детской ладошке, и Хиёри выдыхает облаком пара, а щекам снова горячо; он прижимается к плечу Нагисы, трётся лбом. Перебирает пальцами по его спине и животу и обнимает.

— Хиёри-кун?..

— Из-извини, — тот шмыгает носом и жмурится.

Нагиса гладит Хиёри по макушке:

— Ничего страшного. Нас не будут ругать.

— Я не о том…

Нагиса некоторое время молчит, задумчиво так и настороженно, накручивает волосы на палец. Спрашивает:

— Ты плачешь, Хиёри-кун?

— Вот ещё! — вскидывается Хиёри, наскоро утирается рукавом пижамы и тянется закрыть окно. Получается не сразу — ветер дует. — Это всё снег. Пойдём в кровать, Нагиса-кун.


	2. 2.12 Детка, на улице холодно

Куро вдруг увлекается вязанием.

Говорит, хочет связать для сестрёнки шапочку на зиму.

— Я немного умею вязать, — говорит он, поправляет петельки на спице и касается потухшего экрана телефона с открытым видео-уроком, — но надо подучиться. Руку наработать.

Начинает вязать салфетку, которую потом кладёт под вазочку для конфет на обеденном столе. Потом — чехлы на их мобильные телефоны. На пуговичке и с петелькой, чтобы не потерять.

— Растянутся же, — говорит Кейто. — Жалко.

— Зато парные, — отвечает Куро и заглядывает в очередной урок.

Кейто с ним соглашается и отворачивается.

Хотя Куро и так знает знает, что он смущён.

Потом Куро вяжет варежки, синие и с лягушачьими мордами.

— Это для Сомы, — говорит он. — Как думаешь, ему понравится?

— Он будет просто в восторге, — заверяет его Кейто.

(Сома действительно приходит в восторг.)

(Когда становится холоднее, он только в них и ходит.)

Кейто как-то слишком быстро привыкает к этим вечерам, когда он сидит над очередным проектом, а Куро рядом — вяжет. Они оба неразговорчивые, когда заняты, поэтому становится так тихо, что шуршание карандаша по бумаге да металлическое соприкосновение спиц слышно совсем громко.

Кейто как-то начинает отвлекаться на это слишком часто; иногда ему жутко лень горбатиться над бумагой, и он залипает в одну точку.

Смотрит, как Куро поддевает спицей очередную петлю, получается так ловко; с толстыми спицами он управляется, совсем не напрягаясь, Кейто смотрит, как спокойно он держит их в пальцах — старается не думать, как этими же пальцами Куро…

Как-то раз Куро спрашивает:

— Хочешь, буду называть тебя _деткой_?

Кейто кивает, потом моргает и выпадает из прострации.

— Это ещё зачем?

Куро поводит плечом. От вязания не отрывается.

— Теншоуин, к примеру, постоянно жалуется, что Цукинага отказывается называть его «своим ангелочком».

Кейто недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Я же не Эичи.

— А мне всегда кажется, вы похожи. Да и «данна», когда вы без пяти минут женаты, звучит странно, нет?

Задолбал постоянно смущать.

Кейто возвращается к своей работе:

— Нормально.

Недолгим после Кейто решает, что хочет сделать Куро подарок и купить пряжу — но понимает, что нет, не сделает, едва начинает изучать ассортимент ближайшего швейного магазина: тут надо и тип спиц знать, и толщину пряжи, и материал учесть… В общем, дальше он загорается идеей непременно разобраться, что к чему. Вот прямо сегодня после вечерних занятий пойдёт и купит какое-нибудь «Вязание для чайников». Или в библиотеке найдёт. А может, Цумуги что-нибудь посоветует?

— Я ушёл, — говорит Кейто и берётся за ручку входной двери.

Перед глазами мелькает красное.

На плечи ложатся края вязаного шарфа. Куро обматывает его вокруг шеи Кейто, а тот понимает — это же его Куро вязал всё это время.

— Ты последние дни постоянно в облаках летаешь, задумал план, как захватить мир? Даже погоду не проверяешь. Куда вот собрался с горлом нараспашку? — спрашивает он и щёлкает Кейто по носу, а потом обнимает, венчая поцелуем лоб: — На улице холодно, детка.


	3. 3.12 Катание на коньках

Ибара вис на бортике и кряхтел, пытаясь устоять на разъезжающихся ногах. Джун стоял рядом, наблюдал и возмущённо сопел, ведь Ибара отказался от его помощи, оттолкнул протянутую руку и вообще сказал держаться подальше, сам, мол, справится.

Джун прогресса не видел, зато вздыхал тяжко и трагично — у Ибары бровь дёргалась с каждым разом всё выразительнее.

— Давай, Ибара, ты сможешь, е-е-е. Сесть на шпагат, например.

Ибара зыркнул на него с такой злобой, что Джун прикусил язык и втянул голову в плечи, боясь быть испепелённым взглядом.

— Пошёл ты.

— Не пойду. Мы сюда вместе пришли, вместе и уйдём.

— Можем прямо сейчас, — Ибара, наконец, подгрёб правую ногу к левой и выпрямился, выдыхая облаком пара. Маленькой победой больше.

— Восхитительно, ты встал. А теперь покатились, — Джун попытался схватить его за руку, но Ибара шарахнулся в сторону и ноги снова разъехались. Выражение его лица стало столь прискорбным, что Джуну всерьёз показалось: ещё немного — и заплачет. Но Ибара мужественно сжал зубы, хватаясь за бортик из последних сил. Джун не преминул воспользоваться ситуацией и принялся один за другим отцеплять его пальцы, не забывая коварно хихикать.

— Ибара, правда, хватит упрямиться. Я же сказал, что помогу.

Потом подхватил того под локти и дёрнул к себе; держал крепко. Ибара впился в его куртку, ткнулся носом в пушистый, повязанный поверх шарф, и притих.

— Молодец, — Джун поощрительно потрепал по шапке, заодно и снег стряхнул. — Я буду ехать спиной вперёд и держать тебя. И не отпущу. Хорошо?

— Ладно, — пробурчал Ибара едва слышно, а Джун на полшага откатился, перебрал пальцами по его предплечьям и перехватил за ладони. Начал приговаривать «не бойся, я тебя держу», ехал медленно, притормаживая зубцами лезвий; «ты же на лыжах кататься умеешь? Вот, принцип тот же, давай».

Ибара старался, изо всех сил хватаясь за Джуна и глядя под ноги. А Джун не глядел, и по сторонам тоже, а потому только на испуганном крике: «Осторожно!» — обернулся, прежде чем девушка сбила его с ног. Ибара, пока пытался Джуна в объятия поймать, забыл, что стоять на коньках не умеет. Так и рухнули на оба, только Джун ещё и весом своим придавил, а девушка, барахтаясь и перебирая варежками по бортику и поднимаясь, шмыгала носом и бормотала извинения.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, это мы виноваты, — тараторил Ибара, махая ей из-под Джуна, мол, всё в норме.

— Извините, я вас не заметила. С вами всё в порядке, помочь?

— Не надо, — улыбнулся Ибара, отпихнул от себя морду Джуна и выглянул из-за его плеча. — Нам очень удобно. Полежим немного и встанем.

— Ох, тогда… Простите меня ещё раз, — девушка поклонилась и откатилась в сторону, на ходу отряхивая локти да колени.

— Э-эй, — позвал шёпотом Джун, приподнимаясь, выставляя руки по обе стороны от Ибары. Глядел на него сверху вниз, и волосы смешно торчали из-под съехавшей шапки. — Ты норм?

— Буду, когда ты с меня слезешь.

Джун опомнился и слез, потянул Ибару следом. Потом спросил:

— Не ушибся?

— Вроде нет.

Ибара попытался глянуть себе за спину, но едва смог устоять на дрожащих ногах. Джун поторопился приобнять одной рукой за талию, второй принялся оббивать ему куртку. Заговорщически оглянулся по сторонам, нахлобучил Ибаре на голову капюшон и поцеловал кончик носа да обветренные губы. Затем натянул ему шарф до самых глаз и пробухтел:

— На сегодня хватит, пошли. Завтра ещё придём… если захочешь.

Ибара только кивнул, радуясь, что не видно его глупой улыбочки, и покрепче руку Джуна сжал.


	4. 4.12 Печеньки

Эичи, к своему сожалению, просыпается.  
Холодный больничный запах настойчиво напоминает: ты всё ещё дышишь.  
Страдай.  
Глаза с первой попытки открыть не получается. Ладно, думает Эичи. Попробую позже.  
Хочет прикинуть, который день он всё ещё жив; в голове — красноречивое ничего, и сознание, словно насмехаясь, воспроизводит на чёрном фоне недавние события.  
Эичи успевает обернуться через плечо — успевает увидеть, как его неподражаемые Фине уходят. Хиёри-кун — впереди всех, шаг его лёгкий и быстрый, ни разу не раздражённо-торопливый, будто ему в самом деле не хочется поскорее свалить отсюда к чёртовой матери. Тащит за собой Нагиса-куна. За ними — Цумуги-кун, потерянный, словно сомневается, стоит ли идти за Хиёри с Нагисой, пускай и знает, что оставаться здесь — незачем; он горбится и опускает голову, ну, вот, разве Эичи не говорил ему не расслабляться на сцене, даже если уходишь с неё?  
Потом Эичи падает.  
Интересно, Кейто много суетился?  
Эичи слышал его голос в полусознании, но ни слова не запомнил. Он так жалеет, что всё пропустил — Кейто смешной, когда паникует. И когда пытается скрыть волнение. Особенно когда волнуется за Эичи.  
Кажется, скоро Рождество.  
Видимо, в этом году оно снова будет пахнуть стерильностью и медицинским спиртом.  
Дурацкое Рождество, думает Эичи.  
На Рождество подарки получают только те детки, которые хорошо вели себя весь год.  
А Эичи всё равно каждый раз получает свой подарок.  
С необрезанным ценником.  
Кое-как свинцовые веки всё же приподнимаются, непрошенные детские воспоминания блекнут. Эичи думает, что хочет умереть и чашечку горячего чая.  
Почему-то вспоминается, как он каждый раз накануне выписки из больницы писал Хиёри-куну смс: _завтра вернусь в школу, купи, пожалуйста, что-нибудь к чаепитию_.  
Хиёри или не читал, или неизменно отвечал: _сам покупай_. Эичи не мог не улыбаться. Знал, что когда придёт, на столе всё равно будет стоять коробка печенья или конфет.  
Сладости Хиёри каждый раз приносил разные — причём такие, каких Эичи ни разу в жизни не пробовал.  
Печенье Хиёри-кун умел есть так, что не ронял ни крошки. Кормил Нагиса-куна — а когда Эичи просил покормить его тоже, показывал кончик острого и розового языка.  
Нагисе нравилось макать печенье в чай. Он всегда держал слишком долго и оно, размякнув, падало в кружку. Хиёри укоризненно качал головой:  
— Нагиса-кун, макать печенье в чай неприлично!  
— Показывать язык, — скромно замечал Эичи, — тоже неприлично.  
Хиёри фыркал на него. Цумуги смеялся. Цумуги не нарочно постоянно крошил и ломал печенья.  
Эичи не замечает, как начинает улыбаться. Прикрывает глаза. Ему кажется, это так здорово — что всё это было в самом деле. Что Фине, его прекрасные и непобедимые Фине повернулись к нему спиной — но все их чаепития со сладостями, которые купил Хиёри-кун, не были ничьей выдумкой.  
Эичи погружается в полудрёму.  
Ему чудится, хотя нет, всё же правда — дверь палаты приоткрывается и быстро закрывается. Какие-то голоса из коридора — Эичи не слышит.  
Дверь снова открывается, впуская кого-то. Тихонько закрывается; стучат каблуки, шуршит пакет, кто-то садится на стуле около больничной койки. Приятный одеколон перебивает осточертевший запах больницы, мелодичный, сбавленный на полтона голос — угнетающую тишину одиночной палаты:  
— Как же тебе повезло, что ты без сознания! И мне тоже. Но тебе больше. Медсестра такая: к нему нельзя, он крепко спит и не проснётся, даже если начать будить! Я говорю: отлично! То, что надо для хорошей погодки. Терпеть не могу, когда он открывает рот. Она мне: вы родственник? Я — лучше, отвечаю. То есть — Хиёри Томоэ. И она такая: ладно, но только десять минут… И я просто — ничего себе! Я-то думал, сейчас точно отправит восвояси. А она вдруг — ладно! Десять минут! Десять — это много…  
Точно, думает Эичи, Хиёри-кун всегда пользовался таким одеколоном.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, понял меня?  
Охотно верю.  
— Мало того, что красивый такой, так ещё и пристал ко мне с этими своими Фине! А в конце взял и в критическом состоянии лёг в больницу. Хорош реформатор! Натворил делов и откинулся. Разбирайтесь, потомки, без меня.  
Я не нарочно. Честно.  
— Ну, мне-то всё равно, я уже подал документы на перевод в другую школу. А Нагиса-кун уезжает, кстати. А Кейто-кун этот твой на меня так посмотрел — ух! Голову, думал, откусит. А я-то что? Я с тобой только из-за денег был. А ты в больницу! Что мне думать? Я весь извёлся. Я! Из-за тебя! У Нагиса-куна экзистенциальный кризис. Цуму-Цуму я не мог написать…  
Сколько экспрессии.  
Продолжай, Хиёри-кун! Мне нравится тебя слушать. Я тебя очень за это люблю.  
Хиёри немного молчит.  
— Ты во всём виноват. Я не выдержал! Почему? Это всё ты. Дурак. Ненавижу. Сказал водителю: вези меня в больницу. Приехал. Что сказать хочу, понятия не имею. Ты дурак.  
Ты уже говорил.  
— Грандиозный дурак. Затеял такую игру, чтобы выйти из неё победителем. Для тебя же всё это игра? Что тебе остаётся делать, кроме как обыграть эту жизнь. Я сейчас говорю с тобой, а ты жив вообще?  
К сожалению.  
…к хорошей погодке, да, Хиёри-кун?  
Хиёри-кун — последний, от кого Эичи ожидает скорби по себе.  
А тот ведь будет скорбеть.  
Эичи понял это внезапно — и с ужасом.  
Зачем, думал, это Хиёри-куну?  
Потом — хотел смеяться.  
Иронично.  
— Если бы я не хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты изменил Юменосаки, я бы за тобой никогда не пошёл. Я тебя уважаю, знаешь, за что ещё? Ты сделал всё, что мог. И прекрасно знаешь, что — неидеально.  
Хиёри пересаживается на край койки — это же запрещено.  
Берёт его за руку своей сухой и тёплой ладонью.  
Это можно.  
— Я тебя не любил никогда.  
О, это было очень заметно, Хиёри-кун.  
А ты знал, что я с Нагиса-куном целовался? Назло тебе.  
Я пошёл в библиотеку, где Кейто должен был оставить для меня кое-какие бумаги. А меж книжных стеллажей — Нагиса-кун, обложился книгами, не дойдя до читального зала, Кейто бы ему за это голову откусил. И я спрашиваю: хочешь, поцелуемся? Он моргает — не понимает. Я его целую, в губы, конечно, а ты что думал, Хиёри-кун? — а он, кажется, всё равно не понимает.  
Что бы ты мне за это откусил?  
— И ты меня не любил никогда.  
Неправда.  
Ты посмотри на себя — как в тебя не влюбиться?  
— И я сейчас сбегаю, потому что не хочу быть запертым в твоём мире. Не хочу становиться его частью — иначе так и буду каждый раз ломаться и говорить водителю: вези меня в больницу. Мне это не идёт, как думаешь?  
Не идёт.  
— Конец — как ты и хотел, Эичи-кун. Спасибо, что позволил пережить этот кошмар на твоей стороне. Я ничего не забуду, обещаю. Без твоих Фине, без тебя — стал бы я сейчас таким? Я тоже хочу стремиться выше. Ты же будешь нас поддерживать? С Нагиса-куном?  
Подаётся к нему, приятный аромат одеколона щекочет обоняние, окутывает невесомо — Хиёри перебирает пальцами чёлку, убирая её со лба.  
Прижимается к нему губами.  
Лишь бы сердце быстрее не забилось — если аппарат зафиксирует частый пульс, Эичи раскроют.  
— Ты меня не заслужил… Ты большего заслужил. У тебя всё ещё будет хорошо, слышишь меня? Нет, конечно…  
Хиёри встаёт и тихонько, чуть ли не застенчиво, смеётся.  
— Боже, так стыдно будет, если ты сейчас проснёшься… Я бы тебе всего этого никогда не сказал, глядя в глаза. Не потому, что боюсь…  
Он некоторое время стоит — Эичи чувствует на себе его взгляд; потом уходит. Стук каблуков по полу всё дальше, дальше от больничной койки; дверь закрывается с негромким щелчком — стихают окончательно.

Эичи просыпается.  
Думает — сон, не сон? Приятный запах какого-то одеколона щекочет обоняние, перебивая осточертевший запах больницы; таким одеколоном пользуется Хиёри-кун.  
На тумбочке, рядом с поставленными в вазу цветами, подаренными Кейто, в ярком пакете — коробка печенья.  
Специальное, рождественское предложение. Такого печенья Эичи, конечно, никогда не пробовал.  
Может, хотя бы в этом году на последние дни декабря будет хорошая погода?


	5. 5.12 Игры в снегу

Хиёри командует:

— Джун-кун, Мэричка, ко мне! — но отзывается лишь вторая, а первый задирает покрасневший от холода нос, морщит такое милое своё лицо и стягивает варежку, чтоб продемонстрировать средний палец. Хиёри, конечно, сопит от возмущения, но Кровавая Мэри прибивается к ноге, доверчиво трётся и привстаёт на задних лапах. Дышит часто и вывалив красный язык, и Хиёри не может удержаться, чтоб не потрепать меж ушей подросшую любимицу. 

— Охии-сан, с собакой гулять — это не по твоим бутикам таскаться, — Джун всё-таки идёт к нему, на ходу отряхиваясь от снега. — Ей нужны подвижные игры, потому что кое-чьими стараниями она потолстела.

— Она вовсе не толстая! — вскидывается Хиёри и ойкает, едва не роняя из рук телефон. — Просто любит поесть, и поесть еду дорогую и первоклассную. 

— Ты своей заботой её в могилу сведёшь.

— Тебя же не свёл.

— Я и не скулю, когда вижу у тебя в руках очередное пирожное.

— Ну-у, — загадочно тянет Хиёри, опускает взгляд в телефон и что-то быстро в нём тыкает. А затем демонстрирует Джуну фотографию, и тот задыхается от стыда.

— Т-ты!..

—Джун-кун тоже иногда скулит. Особенно когда я загоняю по с…

Джун закрывает ему рот двумя руками, а Хиёри некоторое время ещё что-то неразборчиво бубнит, улыбаясь глазами и поигрывая левой бровью, и телефон убирать не торопится, у Джуна перед самым носом пролистывая пальцем нескромную галерею. 

Мэри ныряет в ближайший сугроб, фыркает, и плевать на хозяев хотела. Но приличия ради гавкнула, чтоб оные не позабыли, кто тут главная и самая, разумеется, важная. 

— Ты зачем вообще фотаешь меня? Когда только успеваешь? — зло шипит Джун, наклоняясь почти вплотную. У Хиёри румяные от холода щёки едва не трещат от улыбки; он прячет телефон в карман, убирает влажные от дыхания варежки Джуна ото рта и давит жало ещё более самодовольное.

— Джун-кун, я думаю, нам стоит как-нибудь снять видео, чтоб ты посмотрел на себя со стороны.

Хиёри улучает момент и заправляет ему под шапку мокрую от снега прядь волос. 

— Потому что когда я тебя еб…

— Завались, Охии-сан.

— …то ты ни о чём другом не можешь думать, кроме меня, а ещё бесконечно повторяешь: «Охии-сан, пожалуйста, помедленнее» или «Охии-сан, поцелуй меня»…

— Я серьёзно: закрой рот сам или это снова сделаю я.

— А ещё выражение лица у тебя просто прекрасное! Джун-кун, ты очень милый, знаешь? Погоди, Джун-кун, зачем тебе снежок? Ты не посмеешь!

Джун с важным видом формирует шарик да поплотнее, оббивает его со всех сторон.

— Не вздумай его в меня бросать, слышишь? Я только-только купил эту шубку, я не хочу пачкать её в снегу!

— Охии-сан, зима на дворе. У тебя нет выбора, — Джун подбрасывает снежок в ладони, потом делает вид, что целится, замахивается. Хиёри пятится, выставив вперёд руки, а Кровавая Мэри, приметив эту занимательную игру, с лаем бросается ему в ноги. 

Падает Хиёри красноречиво и поднимает сноп снега вокруг себя просто превосходный. Джун очень доволен и подзывает Мэри к себе, чтоб почесать и не дать вылизать глупому Охии-сану и без того мокрое лицо, а то ещё громче раскричится. Снежок роняет на землю, но потом, наблюдая за тем, как Хиёри барахтается в неглубоком сугробе и встаёт на четвереньки, подбирает и прицельно бросает в торчащий зад. 

— Джун-кун, мне же больно! — хнычет зад с белым отпечатком. — И я без перчаток! — а ещё поворачивается к нему лицом и тянет руки навстречу. Джун, конечно же, Хиёри хватает и вздёргивает на ноги, снимая варежки и пихая ему под нос:

— Надень пока, идиот. 

— Отряхивай теперь, я весь в снегу. И мне за шиворот насыпало! Противный Джун-к-! — Хиёри подскакивает на месте, потому что Джун отвешивает ему смачный шлепок. Хмыкает и выглядывает из-за спины:

— Ой, прости, тут снег просто сильно налип. 

— Дурак ты, Джун-кун, — шмыгает носом Хиёри, но варежки его натягивает и вытащенным из-под воротника краем шарфа вытирает лицо. — А Мэричка наша всё равно не толстая. 


	6. 6.12 Тёплый огонь

— Иди сюда.  
Ибара робко опускается на пол рядом с Нагисой.  
Каминный огонь обдаёт его жаром — Ибара даже жмурится, потом привыкает, подносит руки.  
Никак не согреются.  
— …прости. С ними утомительно.  
Нагиса клонится в одну сторону — и подаётся в другую, укладываясь Ибаре на колени. Тот торопливо перебирает его волосы, чтобы не мешались.  
— Простите?  
— Младшие.  
— А… что вы, Ваше Превосходительство! Они просто очаровательны.  
— Ты выдохся.  
Ибара усмехается:  
— По заснеженной местности передвигаться тяжелее…  
— Верно. Надо расчистить. Поможешь?  
Безусловно.  
Ибара думает: а он может отказаться? У него с самого начала выбора особо не было.  
Думает: это самое меньшее, что он может сделать в... в...  
Секундочку, отчего-то немного тяжело.  
_В благодарность._  
Ибара вспоминает, как отчитывался: можно отдохнуть, езжайте домой, проведите праздники в семейном кругу. Я соберу ваши вещи, вызову машину, в общем, обо всём позабочусь, только не забудьте связаться с семьёй…  
Нагиса спросил:  
— Тебе ведь некуда идти?  
Ибара моргнул. Поправил очки.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, Ваше Превосходительство?  
— На Новый Год. Ты ведь не поедешь домой? Ты все праздники проводишь в четырёх стенах.  
— Это не важно...  
— Поехали со мной.  
Ибара взглянул на Нагису, но по выражению его лица, как обычно, мало что можно было понять.  
— Да как же я…  
— Поехали.  
— Ваше Превосходительство! Вы же понимаете, что я должен оставаться на постоянной связи с агентством?  
— Ты сказал, что мы можем отдохнуть? Поехали.  
Ибара растерялся.  
Подумал: зачем ему в чужой дом? — Нагиса тем временем опустил голову, потом склонил к плечу:  
— Пожалуйста, Ибара?..  
Ибара понял, что выбора у него нет, и потерялся окончательно.  
До дома семьи Ран ехать было далеко.  
Нагиса заснул на его плече с раскрытой книжкой на коленях — Ибара давно понял, что это бесполезно, но всё же просил Его Превосходительство не читать в транспорте. Ещё не хотелось признавать, но Ибара нервничал: как ему вести себя в кругу чужой семьи? Как ему вести себя в _обычной семье_? К родителям других членов Эден он тоже старался особо не лезть. Самый максимум, который себе позволил — это оставил свои контакты маме Джуна, просто на всякий случай. Та уж очень волновалось, и у Ибары в голове что-то щёлкнуло.  
А тут.  
Ладно.  
У него не было выбора.  
Не может же он взять и сбежать, когда его принимают без лишних вопросов — просто потому, что он пришёл с Нагисой — и приглашают за стол обедать вместе со всеми.  
Или когда выделяют отдельную постель, чтобы отдохнуть после дороги.  
И даже когда сводные брат с сестрой Нагисы, которые всё это время молчаливо наблюдали — с каким-то подозрением, что ли, Ибара почти в отчаянии никак не мог понять, успели они его невзлюбить или чёрт этих детей поймёшь — схватили его в плен (Ибара в первый момент испугался, но вовремя унял дрожь в напрягшихся руках) и утащили на улицу.  
Нагиса — за ними следом.  
Залепил в Ибару снежком и скрылся за снежной крепостью вместе с сестрой, коварно ухмыляясь.  
У Ибары в итоге насквозь промокли перчатки и заледенели пальцы.  
Потом сказали, что ужин скоро будет готов, и отправили греться у камина.  
А у камина тепло.  
Ибара думает: Его Превосходительство ведь даже им не родной, но всё равно, он смотрится так естественно в атмосфере этого дома, словно в самом деле рос в этой семье с рождения, и младшие брат с сестрой — от него совершенно без ума, как и положено быть (Ибара вспоминает Его Высочество в качестве ближайшего примера) младшим братьям и сёстрам.  
Его Превосходительство может быть им кем угодно (как и Ибара, оказывается), но всё равно — это его дом, в который он всегда может вернуться.  
В котором тепло.  
Вот, значит, как это.  
— Ваше Превосходительство…  
— Мама спросила, что за игры у нас с тобой такие, что ты меня так называешь, — Нагиса улыбается. — Прости. Что ты хотел сказать?  
—…Я хотел сказать спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста, Ибара. Я же люблю тебя.  
Лицо жжёт, только не от камина.  
Ибара неловко косится на Нагису, тот смотрит на огонь, и у него по яркой искре пламени в полуприкрытых глазах. Дрожащий свет с трепетом касается лица.  
Ибара думает: тепло.  
— А что вы ответили своей маме?  
— Что у тебя такой фетиш. Хиёри-кун как-то про это говорил…


	7. 7.12 Звёздная ночь

Изуми думает, что ноябрь в этом году слишком холодный. Он зябнет в пальто, обнимает себя руками и носками ботинок пинает студёный песок. Изуми думает, что каждый последующий день с того момента — холоднее, и безвкуснее еда, и безынтереснее окольцевавшая его действительность. И словно каждый шаг тяжелее предыдущего.

Изуми думает, что давно не жив, но пальцы мёрзнут и ветер кусает за щёки, настырно твердя обратное. Этот ноябрь и правда до чёрта холодный. Скажи он об этом вслух, натянув шарф до самого носа, услышал бы, пожалуй, капризно-поучительное: « _Сена, что я тебе говорил насчёт плохих слов?_ »

Он шарит по карманам пальто, жмурится на ярко вспыхнувший экран телефона и поднимает его над головой — к ночному небу, слепяще-чёрному, с гранёными кусками вспыхивающих звёзд. Ищет взглядом нужное место, ведёт рукой, а когда находит, улыбается только уголками губ. На экране горит надпись «созвездие Эридан». Изуми запомнил его. Изуми запомнил каждую деталь, каждое слово, взгляд, интонацию тихого и угасающего голоса; Изуми запомнил живость последних мгновений, и даже сейчас они кажутся ему более настоящими, чем собственный голод.

Каждый ноябрь с того момента он не может спать. Нару-кун, конечно, обрывает ему телефоны, потом требовательно и слишком громко обстукивает обувь на пороге, зажигает свет по всей квартире. Он цокает языком и ворчит, как сердобольная старшая сестричка, выгребая из холодильника пропавшие продукты, убирая в пакеты горы мусора и упаковки из-под вредной доставочной еды. Проветривая задохнувшиеся комнаты, без умолку твердит, что свежий воздух полезен для кожи, Изуми-чан, ты и так на ходячий труп похож, неужели хочешь загнать себя в могилу раньше времени? Осекается, оборачиваясь тогда через плечо почти робко, а Изуми может лишь горько усмехаться, мотать немытой головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из неё, может, остатки разума или трезвости.

У Нару-куна волосы, кстати, отросли ниже плеч.

Изуми жмурится до рези в глазах, ведёт рукой с телефоном до альфы Эридана — звезды Ахернар.

_— Сена! Эта звезда такая удивительная! В переводе с древне-арабского значит «конец реки» и сама похожа на речную заводь. А ещё постная, ой, то есть, плоская… Ну не совсем плоская, не смейся, Сена! Просто вращается так быстро, что её плющит, — Лео хохочет следом, пока не сбивается на бурлящий кровью кашель._

Изуми увеличивает изображение — звезда и правда похожа на лимон. Здоровенный лимон, что больше Солнца в восемь раз и ярче в восемьсот.

_— Нам так повезло, Сена. Ночь такая ясная, а небо такое звёздное, — они берутся за руки, и кожа Лео кажется тоньше рисовой бумаги. — Я очень рад, что прогноз погоды не подвёл. Хотелось показать тебе… всё это._

Да. Изуми помнит. Изуми помнит всё до и во время, но ничего — после.

Он моргает часто-часто, вздрагивает и чуть не роняет телефон, когда карта звёздного неба сменяется слепящей фотографией Нару-куна.

— Изуми-чан! — тот почти кричит в трубку, приходится отнять её от уха. — Изуми-чан, почему тебя нет дома?

— Не вопи, Нару-кун, я…

— Ты на побережье? Никуда не уходи, слышишь? Я сейчас приеду. И ты забыл перчатки. Я привезу.

Изуми улыбается. Небо затягивает тучами, когда он снова поднимает глаза, а ветер тоскливо воет в пешеходных прорехах автострады.

Изуми улыбается.


	8. 8.12 Семейный ужин

Джун хочет умереть.

Ничего нового.

Сначала он про себя обматерил Охии-сана ("Я вообще не хотел приходить, это ты привязался" — "Ну как же, а Нагиса-кун с Ибара-куном придут!"), в этот раз получилось даже оригинальнее, чем обычно; потом себя — жёстче, чем Охии-сана, настолько жёстче, что горло сдавило и кусок мяса затолкать стало нереально.

Но не будет же он устраивать сцены и отказываться от еды, в самом деле.

Он уже достаточно опозорился, чтобы продолжать пробивать днище.

В общем, Охии-сан объявил о семейном ужине в доме Томоэ.

Джун спросил:

— А я тут причём?

Хиёри возмутился:

— Что значит _причём_ тут ты? "Эден" — часть моей семьи.

Потом Джун положил локти на стол.

Он знал, что так нельзя. Он забыл. Нечего меня под столом пинать.

Какого хрена твой братец так на меня вылупился?

Охии-сан дождался, пока слуги придут забрать грязную посуду, и под стук тарелок да шорох накрахмаленных чёрно-белых платьев склонился к его уху:

— Держи приборы по-человечески! За концы! Даже Ибара-кун ест, как положено.

По-человечески!

Сами-то понахватались из Европ всяких. В Японии же живут! Сейчас бы вилкой да ножом за столом есть!

За концы приборы держать было неудобно — нож предательски скрипнул лезвием по эмалированной поверхности, куски блюда едва не упали за край плоской тарелки. Мать Охии-сана чуть вздрогнула плечами от резкого звука, взглянула на Джуна и вернулась к разговору с Наги-сенпаем.

_Даже Ибара-кун ест, как положено._

Братец Охии-сана посмотрел на него в упор. Джун — уткнулся в тарелку. На самого Охии-сана глаза поднять он боялся.

И вот, он хочет умереть.

Надо допилить этот несчастный кусок мяса, думает Джун.

Руки не слушаются.

Попилить бы лучше вены, думает Джун.

Отец Охии-сана манит Наги-сенпая с Ибарой и уводит за собой в кабинет.

— Хиёри, на минутку.

Братец окидывает Джуна нечитаемым взглядом, обнимает Хиёри за плечи и отходит с ним в сторону.

Джун тоскливо смотрит на окно — низковато. Не разобьёшься.

Он думает подняться в свою комнату, или, может, пойти сразу к Охии-сану, всё равно тот рано или поздно перетащит его к себе — но вместо этого подкрадывается за угол, за которым Охии-сан скрылся со своим братом.

—…ему было очень неловко.

Ну, всё. Сейчас все косточки ему перемоют. Братишка, наверное, страшно разочаровался в бойфренде своего капустного пирожочка Хиёри. А тому сейчас краснеть за него.

— Я видел! — расстроенным голосом восклицает Охии-сан. — Я не подумал… что он к подобным застольям не привык.

— Но он старался исправиться. Это было мило.

— Родители что-нибудь сказали?

— Мама тоже беспокоится, что мы поставили Джун-куна в неудобное положение.

— Это всё из-за меня. Нужно было предупредить… ладно, мне бы вернуться к нему. Успокоить. Я знаю, он ужасно переживает. Возможно, даже хочет умереть.

Вот же чертяка.

—…Хиёри, он в жизни ещё лучше, чем на экране. Я хочу погладить его по голове.

— Говорил же тебе, говорил?

Хиёри смеётся. Джун — краснеет.

Ещё чего не хватало — чтобы брат тупого Охии-сана погладил его по голове!

Он не хочет этого представлять, но всё равно представляет.

Какой кошмар. _Смущает до невозможности_. Дурацкий семейный ужин. Всем Томоэ лишь бы полапаться.

Пока Джун бежит к ведущей наверх лестнице, чтобы спрятаться в какой-нибудь из спален и не оказаться пойманным за подслушиванием, он совсем забывает, что хочет умереть.


	9. 9.12 Горячее какао

Цумуги прислушивается: перьевая ручка царапает линованную бумагу, и звук этот, шорох, такой настойчивый, въедливый, что начнёшь прислушиваться ещё внимательнее, и чернилами заляпает собственный уставший разум. Он крутит в пальцах пластмассовый колпачок, взглядом чертит разворот книги по диагонали; хочет поднять глаза, но тяжелеют веки и в висках давление болезненное.

Вздыхая как можно тише — выдыхая медленно, плотно сжав губы — Цумуги нервно заправляет за ухо кудрявую прядь, запястьем поправляет очки.

— Аоба.

Вздрагивает.

Кейто смотрит на него в упор, хмурится. Морщит переносицу, и складка ещё меж бровей. Он по-очаровательному взъерошен до самого загривка.

— Много осталось?

Цумуги спохватывается, роняет взгляд обратно в книгу — забыл, что совсем, вообще не хотел на него смотреть. Молча кивает, несмело затем улыбаясь, и придвигает к себе очередную стопку.

— Ясно, — отвечает Кейто после паузы.

Шорох возобновляется. Цумуги дышит едва-едва и как можно незаметнее. Где-то в подкорке фантомно и с тоскливым скулежом скребётся эхо озвученных чужим голосом фраз. (У Кейто голос мягкий и приятный, а когда он уставший, ещё и с хрипотцой; у Цумуги руки дрожат). Он кусает губы, раскрывая книгу и переписывая в бланк едва различимый код. Берёт следующую, и ещё, и очередную, и хочет не дышать.

Потом не выдерживает и говорит шёпотом каким-то нервным, едва не срывающимся в фальцет:

— Я пойду куплю нам что-нибудь в автомате, — со скрипом отодвигает стул и замирает, глядит на Кейто, но тот сгорблен над бумагами и только угукает. Даже не говорит, что именно хочет, а спрашивать Цумуги боится.

У автомата крутится долго, раздумывая, какое из зол хуже. Сидеть им осталось не так долго — кофе не пойдёт. Он будет переживать, если из-за него Кейто не сможет заснуть полночи. Газировка? — Кейто пьёт что-то, кроме энергетиков? Цумуги уже не знает. Возможно, ничего. Грызть шоколадные батончики в столь позднее время он вряд ли будет. Но тут Цумуги вспоминает, как в клубе рукоделия Мика-кун сидел сегодня, подтянув к себе колени, и прихлёбывал какао из бумажного стаканчика. Сказал, что «Эт мне Нару-чан купил, хе-хе». А потом, заслышав в коридоре шаги, поспешил в один глоток допить и выкинул стаканчик в момент, когда вошёл Шу-кун. С гримасой недовольной от одного лишь вида их обоих.

Цумуги усмехается как-то особенно горько, уголками губ, и тянется к мигающей кнопке. Думает, остался ли кто из педсостава ещё на рабочем месте, будут ли их ругать, если они без разрешения (ну, вдруг) останутся в школе с ночёвкой. Ловит себя на мысли, что он сам мог бы пробраться в тайную комнату Нацуме, а что до Кейто, то Цумуги хотел быть уверен, что эту тяжёлую ночь он проведёт в тёплой постели, своей тяжёлой, гудящей головой на мягкой подушке.

Кейто поднимает на него нечитаемый взгляд. Спрашивает:

— Какао? — и у Цумуги внутри сердце ухает в пятки. Он сразу тушуется, втягивая голову в плечи, и кивает:

— Д-да… Я подумал, что для кофе уже слишком поздно, шоколад ты вряд ли будешь, вот и… — кусает губы.

Кейто молча некоторое время его разглядывает, потом берёт из протянутой руки стаканчик и вдыхает ароматный пар. Когда улыбается, сердце Цумуги с трепыханием врывается обратно в стянутую напряжением грудь.

— Спасибо. Давно не пил какао. Пусть даже такое.

«Такое» — из автомата, с хрустящими крупицами неразбавленного порошка.

— Можем по дороге зайти и купить натуральное… С зефиром, например, или…

Кейто снова смотрит — поверх очков и держа стаканчик за ободок одной рукой.

— Ты хочешь пойти пешком? — спрашивает. Цумуги возвращается на своё место и не решается ответить, что да. — Я думал позвонить брату, чтоб подвёз.

Бросает в панику.

— Нет-нет, не надо, Кейто-кун. Я спокойно могу добраться и сам. Просто думал, ты составишь мне компанию, и мы могли бы…

— Не мели чепухи, —­ Кейто отмахивается, жмурясь довольно и делая глоток. Чуть кривится — горячо. — Ты взял мне какао, потому что кофе на ночь глядя вредно, и думаешь, что я отпущу тебя домой одного? — взглядом сверлит Цумуги самый центр лба и требовательно, с каждой секундой всё опаснее хмурится. — Глупости, — подытоживает.

Цумуги выдыхает, возможно, душу. Сжимает стаканчик двумя руками, думает, что слишком сильно, и усмехается, представляя, как вот сейчас сожмёт ещё чуть сильнее, и какао плеснёт за края и зальёт весь его многочасовой труд.

Кстати о труде.

— Кейто-кун, спасибо, что помог.

— Угу, — тот прихлёбывает и выводит перьевой ручкой цифры. Отрывается от записей, заподозрив неладное (с Цумуги каждое мгновение какое-то неладное, только выпусти его из виду), и с осознанием важности момента добавляет: — Я же говорил, что помогу. Если возникают проблемы с библиотечным комитетом, ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться.

У Цумуги, когда он смущается, взгляд мечется из стороны в сторону. Он прячет это смущение за лохматой чёлкой, опуская голову. Кейто цокает языком, откладывает ручку и тянется кудри ему заправить за уши.

— И бога ради, подстригись уже.

Цумуги на всякий случай ставит стаканчик подальше от себя, кивает в ответ — у него заметно дрожат губы и в жар бросает — и торопится схватиться за очередную книгу. А то ещё один такой неловкий контакт, и сердце точно не выдержит.

С шорохом, торопливо листая страницы и бормоча под нос переписываемый номер, он слышит, вернее, не слышит шарканья чужой ручки.

Кейто всё ещё смотрит на него. Улыбается, допивая какао, пятернёй зачёсывает назад свои волосы и поводит плечами, разминая. Говорит:

— Эта оправа тебе очень идёт, кстати, — и Цумуги умирает, но пока только внутри.


	10. 10.12 Перчатки да шарфы

Снимают на улице. Мягко-белый снег очень удачно не успевает растаять — самое то для съёмки зимней коллекции. Холодно, на самом деле, но не так сильно, как могло бы быть. Свитера тёплые, шея укрыта шарфом, перчатки — не видны пока не в кадре, но их разрешили надеть, чтобы не испортить кожу рук.

Фотограф выглядывает из-за штатива.

— Поправьте у Ран-сана шарф.

Хиёри жестом останавливает поспешившую к ним стилистку и собственноручно укладывает сбившийся край.

Фотограф удовлетворённо кивает и возвращается к работе. Нагиса опускает ресницы.

— Я тоже заметил, — негромко говорит он, — но не знал, что делать, вдруг бы всё испортил, а съёмка уже началась…

Хиёри дует губы, укоризненно сдвигая бровки — ты просто должен был сказать мне, Нагиса-кун!

Тот согласно кивает головой, с улыбкой приобнимая его.

Потом Хиёри приходит в полный восторг, когда на их шеях завязывают один большой шарф.

— Шарф! На двоих! — восхищается он и заключает Нагису в объятия — в обнимку гораздо удобнее.

Под треск фотоаппарата Хиёри тихо признаётся:

— Хочу сниматься с нашими малышами.

Поправляет волосы Нагисы, заправляя прядь за ухо. На фиолетовой его перчатке вышита пёсья мордаха.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Нагиса и невесело напоминает: — Но агентство решило провести фотосессию только с лидерами юнитов.

— Ну и глупо решило это агентство!

— Хиёри-кун…

— Джун-куну очень идёт зимняя эстетика. Когда собачки барахтаются в сугробах — это всегда так мило!

Нагиса не сдерживает улыбки и осторожно натягивает чужую шапочку на ушки.

— Мне понравился этот большой шарф… В нём место и на Ибару с Джуном хватит…

За спинами менеджеров раздаётся знакомое тявканье.

— Джун-кун! — кричит Хиёри, и Нагиса сжимает руку на его талии покрепче.

— Подожди, пока закончим.

По окончанию их отправляют в фургон — там ждут подошедшие Ибара и Джун. У них на сегодня вообще нет расписания — редкость, на самом деле, — но не навестить сенпаев… значит навлечь на себя злой рок (бессмысленную и беспощадную обиду Хиёри).

Нагиса не успевает присесть, как Ибара уже заворачивает его в плед и вручает стаканчик с налитым из термоса чаем, а одиноко ждущая на полу Мэри — быстро приватизирует его колени, радостно утыкаясь в свободную, холодную ладонь носом и облизывая её горячим языком. Ибара же берёт на вооружение другой плед и хочет было облачить в него Хиёри, но тот оперативно запрыгивает на Джуна и вцепляется в него мёртвой хваткой.

— Ты холодный! — шипит Джун, схватив Хиёри за бока и пытаясь снять с себя, но тот — только хихикает и ёрзает на чужих коленках:

— Ну вот, надо же мне согреться как-то!

— А я тут причём?

— Лучше нет грелочки, чем мой Джун-кун!

— Бл…

— Только попробуй это сказать! Только попробуй, Джун-кун, и я объявлю тебе бойкот!

— Уууу, напугал, боюсь-боюсь…

— …Хорошо отсняли, Ваше Превосходительство, — на фоне перепалки говорит Ибара. — Выглядите довольным.

— Просто они, — Нагиса кивает в сторону Джуна с Хиёри, — милые…

Прихлёбывает свой чай, а Хиёри вдруг вскидывается на коленях Джуна и провозглашает серьёзным тоном — Джун успевает испугаться даже:

— Кстати, Ибара-кун! Я выкупаю большой шарфик. И мне свитерок понравился вот этот. Хочу такой же для Джун-куна…

— А мне перчаточки, — скромно вставляет Нагиса.

— Ибара-кун, сам понимаешь! Оформь.

Ибара тяжко вздыхает.

— Ваше Высочество, не забывайте, что это была реклама одежды, которой только предстоит попасть в магазины для простых людей. Не надо выкупать сразу весь ассортимент…

— Я не выкупаю весь! Я — такой же покупатель! Покупаю вещи для себя и любимых…

— …Я уже, Ваше Высочество.

Хиёри моргает. Потом радостно подпрыгивает на коленях Джуна, тот издаёт мученический и сдавленный стон, но всё равно приобнимает Хиёри сильнее, чтобы, не дай бог, не скатился на пол.

— Ибара-кун, ты такой душка!

Джун шлёпает его по вертлявой заднице.

— Ты хоть к чему-нибудь можешь подходить так же серьёзно, как к тряпкам своим?

— Джун-кун, не ревнуй!

— Да какая ещё ревность?..

Мэри радостно тявкает. Нагиса треплет её уши.

Очень не терпится укрыться тем шарфом всем вчетвером — и чтобы у Ибары не было выбора, кроме как вжаться в Нагису, и чтобы Хиёри в фиолетовых перчатках с пёсьей мордахой льнул с другой стороны, и чтобы тянул к себе Джун-куна в одинаковом с ним свитере, а тот был бы смущённый-смущённый и край шарфа придерживал, чтобы не развязался, и Мэри под ногами путалась, на руки бы кто взял…

А шарф — тёплый, в нём им всем никакой снег с морозом не будут страшны.


	11. 11.12 Омела

Хиёри не любил расстояния, а Джун всякий раз — на шаг дальше.

Хиёри не любил повышать голос, знал, что пары колких, метко брошенных слов вкупе с ослепительной улыбкой с прищуром обычно хватало. Но Джун почему-то хмурился ещё сильнее (меж бровей залегала глубокая, недовольная такая складка), поджимал губы и возвращался на исходную позицию. Удивительно, думал Хиёри, как быстро сходит на нет игривость и задор, подменяясь осторожностью, средоточием на каждом своём движении — не хотелось коснуться Джуна _случайно не так_ и испугать.

Обнимая его со спины, соскальзывая пальцами с бока по складкам мокрой от пота майки, он будто ногтями царапал чужое напряжение — Джун почти съёживался от этого жеста, но хореограф командовал двигаться дальше. И Хиёри мог поклясться, что слышал скрип чужих зубов.

Он правда не знал, что и думать. Особенно когда по вечерам, корпя над домашним заданием, ероша волосы и рыча проклятия, Джун беззастенчиво просил о помощи — и даже сидел почти вплотную, не отодвигаясь, и даже не морщился, когда Хиёри тянулся потрепать его по голове за верно решённый пример. А смущался Джун слишком очаровательно — настолько, что сердце у Хиёри пропускало удар, рука чесалась скользнуть на порозовевшие скулы. В такие моменты он думал, наверное, о том, как бы Джун впивался пальцами в его плечи, протестующе мычал, изо всех не раскрывая рта, пока Хиёри лизал плотно сжатые губы, массировал затылок и то и дело шептал: «Джун-кун, мой Джун-кун».

Хиёри тяжко вздохнул и отвернулся к стене, чтоб глаза его не видели скрюченный в позе эмбриона силуэт Джуна на соседней койке. Он обнял себя за плечи и стиснул пальцы — так, как сделал бы это Джун.

Парадный вход школы встретил их пестротой гирлянд и пышной ёлкой в холле. Джун, зевая до сведённых челюстей, лишь махнул рукой, сворачивая на свой лестничный пролёт, а ведь Хиёри хотел игриво щёлкнуть его по носу, напомнить, что сегодня у них обоих клубные занятия и двумя часами невыносимой разлуки станет больше, но если хочешь, Джун-кун, я приду посмотреть на твою игру и как следует поддержу! На что получил хмурое: «Без тебя обойдусь», — и такой же хмурой стала погодка. 

О соседнюю парту громыхнула коробка, доверху набитая пластмассовыми колокольчиками, запорошенными липким искусственным снегом еловыми ветками и омелой. Хиёри поднял взгляд от телефона, отвлекаясь от чата, с интересом уставился на столпившихся вокруг одноклассниц.

Кажется, студсовет решил не оставлять учеников без забот.

☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 12:45  
Джункунджункун! Наш класс занимается рождественскими венками и ветками омелы! А что у вас? (☆'∀'☆)  
12:46  
Джун-кун, ты что, игнорируешь меня?  
  
JSaza 12:48  
Охии-сан, если у тебя час самоподготовки, то у меня урок идёт. Отвали.  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 12:49  
Как грубо, Джун-кун!  
  
JSaza 12:53  
Ничего не грубо. Мне и так внимания от учителей хватает.  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 12:54  
О-о-о-о, это потому, что я, прекрасный Хиёри Томоэ, подтягиваю тебя по учебе, и ты получаешь хорошие оценки? („ಡωಡ„)  
12:57  
Джун-кун?..  
  
JSaza 12:59  
Нет. Отвали, пожалуйста, у меня правда урок.  
13:00  
И нам выдали гирлянды. С флажками такие которые.  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:00  
Джун-кун, хочешь, украсим и нашу комнату????  
  
JSaza 13:02  
Украшай свою половину, а мою не трогай.  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:03  
Э-э-э-э-э? Ну, в смысле! Так не пойдёт! Мы же с тобой юнит, мы должны всё делать вместе: спать, есть, принимать душ!  
  
JSaza 13:05  
Ужас какой.  
13:05  
Ещё скажи, что подглядываешь за мной в уборной, чтоб быть ближе на ментальном уровне.  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:05  
Вот ещё!  
13:06  
………….а какой временной промежуток тебя интересует?  
  
JSaza 13:09  
ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)  
Ты это блядь серьёзно?  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:09  
Джун-кун, что за слова! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
13:10  
Ужас!  
Я вымою тебе рот с мылом!  
Кошмар, Джун-кун! Погодка очень-очень плохая!  
  
JSaza 13:13  
У тебя она всегда плохая — с рождения.  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:13  
Нет! Это потому, что Джун-кун опять с отвратительным настроением!  
  
JSaza 13:15  
Оно было просто шикарным, пока ты не на…  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:16  
Джун-кун?  
13:19  
Джункунджункун ты куда пропал джункун!?!????  
13:22  
О нет кажется у нас проблемы Хьюстон Σ(°△°|||)  
  
JSaza 13:27  
Учитель заметил телефон. Короче, чо тебе от меня надо?  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:27  
Ура, ты жив! Не оставляй меня! А сказать хотел, что Джун-кун такая бука потому, что ему срочно нужен волшебный поцелуй от меня! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡ Обещаю, погодка сразу станет, что надо  
13:29  
А то достал с хмурой мордахой ходить  
Посмотри, какой ты миленький, когда спишь!  
 _*прикреплённое изображение*_  
  
JSaza 13:29  
Какого хрена ты меня фотаешь, когда я сплю?!  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:30  
Ой, я не только фотаю!  
  
JSaza 13:31  
………..чо?  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:31  
Ну, в смысле, ещё и любуюсь! И ты сам виноват, что спишь до победного  
13:32  
Джун-кун очень красивый, когда не морщит лоб и рот закрыт!  
  
JSaza 13:34  
Взаимно.  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:34  
Джун-кун?..  
  
JSaza 13:37  
Я хочу рождественский венок на дверь.  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:37  
О, отлично! А я хочу ветки омелы  
  
JSaza 13:38  
Нахрена?  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:39  
Потому что тогда Джун-кун не отвертится, и я смогу его поцеловать!  
  
JSaza 13:39  
…  
13:41  
Зачем тебе вообще меня целовать?  
  
☆FABULOUS HIYORI☆ 13:41  
Как это зачем? Потому что я люблю Джун-куна!  
13:45  
Джун-кун, ну ты опять?! Не пропадай посреди диалога!  
13:49  
Я лидер юнита, вот разозлюсь, и будешь наказан!

Хиёри обиженно сопит и обещает себе сегодня обязательно затащить вредного Джун-куна под ветку омелы. Ну, или он придумает что-нибудь другое.

Или посвятит очередную ночь тому, что будет впиваться ногтями в собственные плечи и моргать в стену, представляя, представляя и представляя, как горят их глаза, щёки, как крутит приятным спазмом живот и короткие волосы на загривке хочется сжать чуть сильнее.

Хиёри с энтузиазмом тянет руку, предлагая помощь с украшениями.

— Охии-сан.

Хиёри сияет на него глазами, маслянисто улыбается, так, что едва по подбородку не стекает, и хочет махать хвостом от радости.

Хвоста нет. Угнетающая атмосфера — есть.

— Что за херня?

— Как — что? Гирлянды!

— Из омелы?!

— Да! Потому что иначе Джун-кун будет сбегать от меня!

Джун вздыхает, Хиёри не сидится на месте: хочет подскочить к нему, потрепать за разрумянившиеся щёки, ткнуть пальцем в хмурую складку на лбу и обнять так крепко, чтоб чужой аромат застрял на вдохе.

Потолок и дверные проёмы были сплошь обтянуты гирляндами из омелы.

— Ну, — наконец говорит Джун после гнетущей паузы, — за венок спасибо. Красивый.

— Я знал, что Джун-куну понравится именно такой.

Хиёри, вообще-то, в курсе, что Джуна устроил бы любой — как и любое внимание к его излишне скромной персоне. Но не так он хотел встретить его после занятий. Ох, совсем не так.

— Джун-кун, тебе не нравится, когда я к тебе прикасаюсь?

Джун дёргается, как от удара током, вскидывается и смотрит на Хиёри, вытаращив глаза.

— С чего ты взял?

— На практиках ты всегда отталкиваешь меня, — Хиёри принимается поочерёдно загибать пальцы, — а на обеде не даёшь сидеть близко. Когда гуляем, не разрешаешь брать тебя за руку, а на прошлой неделе, на общей физподготовке, вообще отказался стоять со мной в паре!

— П-потому что! — Джун втягивает голову в плечи и взгляд в пол опускает. Сразу стал похож на испуганного щенка, и Хиёри показалось, что если его сердце пропустит ещё удар, — умрёт. — Потому что так ведут себя парочки, Охии-сан.

— А мы кто?

— В смысле?!

— Мы партнёры. Мы юнит. Мы — пара, единственные друг у друга!

Хиёри шагает ему навстречу осторожно, цедит каждый шаг и вдох. Когда берёт Джуна за руку, тот дрожит, и Хиёри сжимает его крепче.

— Я хочу, чтоб Джун-кун доверял мне больше. А доверие и тесные контакты — вещи неразделимые.

— Неразделимые — да, но не… — Джун запинается, в растерянности смотрит на их руки; на то, как Хиёри перебирает его пальцы, один за другим, а потом сцепляет в замок.

— Джун-кун, — зовёт Хиёри, и Джун, когда поднимает на него затравленный взгляд, видит поднятую руку с веточкой омелы. — Какое совпадение, что у меня осталась одна неприкаянная.

Хиёри улыбается, держа Джуна крепко и делая ещё полшага — чтоб вжать спиной в стену и уж точно не дать шанса сбежать. Не в этот раз.

У Хиёри уже следы от ногтей зудят, между прочим.

— Ты дурак, да? — Джун сдаётся. — Целуй, если хочешь. Всё равно не отстанешь.

Он закрывает глаза, такой покорный и совершенно непроницаемый лицом, что Хиёри теряется. Потом замечает, как подрагивают тёмные ресницы. И по-прежнему — руки. И что ни черта Джун не спокойный, скорее, смиренный, и Хиёри от этого настолько паршиво сразу и ничего не хочется, что он роняет ветку омелы на пол, тяжко вздыхает и прижимается лбом к чужому плечу. Скулит:

— Дурак, Джун-кун, — обнимает.

Джун растерянно моргает в занавешенный бело-зелёными гирляндами потолок, хочет взъерошить кудрявый затылок, но не решается (его и так трясёт всякий раз, когда чёртов сенпай ближе пушечного выстрела); думает, что утром, наверное, получится проснуться пораньше и полюбоваться на Охии-сана подольше обычного. И что он, в отличие от него, улик на телефоне не оставляет — лишь в мыслях и за закрытыми веками.

А может, и найдёт смелость решиться уже на что-то.

Шансов ведь — целая комната.


	12. 12.12 Перечная мята

Тенши смотрит с огромного плаката во всю стену чуть ли не вожделенно — Лео смотрит в ответ, почти не моргая. К розовому приоткрытому рту Тенши прижимает карамельную трость.

«Счастливого Нового Года и Рождества» — гласит подпись внизу.

«Хочешь меня поцеловать?» — насмешливо спрашивает голубая печатная краска чужих глаз.

Лео приходит в ярость.

— Пошёл ты! — кричит он. — Тупица! Дурак! — Он рвёт страницу из блокнота и швыряет Тенши в лицо. — Кем себя возомнил вообще?! Уууу! Тоже мне!

Прохожие обеспокоенно оборачиваются на него.

— Усы тебе подрисую! — продолжает Лео. — Бороду! Чёрным маркером!

Лео не шутит — щёлкает колпачком, подскакивает к плакату.

Но тот слишком высоко. Лео прыгает, но едва ли до него дотягивается вообще.

— Да и пожалуйста! — презрительно фыркает Лео. — Много чести!

Он принимается грызть маркер, с ненавистью сверля напечатанное лицо — вспоминает вкус перечной мяты с чужих губ.

Как-то раз Тенши пришёл домой и сказал:

— Я сегодня говорю Кейто, что скоро Рождество, а он ответил: «Я знаю», — и дал мне упаковку карамельных тросточек. Ты представляешь?

— Представляешь… — отозвался Лео с пола, сминая край тетрадного листа. — Представляю… Представляя… Не подходит! Думай дальше!

— Ладно, — ответил Тенши и забрался на диван около него.

Пошуршал упаковкой, хрустнул твёрдой карамелью — Лео осенило.

Потом отвлекло.

Он посмотрел на Тенши, увидел сладости.

— Дай тоже! — потребовал он.

— Ох, конечно.

И тупой Тенши с небесного края дивана свесился к Лео, касаясь его губ своим влажным и приторно-сладким поцелуем.

Карамельная трость хрустела на клыке — перечная мята напоминала о Тенши.

Лео краснеет.

— Ни стыда ни совести! Я же конфету просил! — Он замахивается блокнотом, но позади знакомый и негромкий голос зовёт:

— Цукинага-кун!

Лео оборачивается.

У тротуара паркуется машина. Одно из окон съезжает вниз, Лео видит Тенши, тот цепляется пальцами за опущенное стекло и кладёт на них подбородок.

— Поехали домой, — говорит он. — Кейто купил карамельных тросточек.

Лео, продолжая держать блокнот в поднятой руке, подходит к машине. Наклоняется к Тенши и быстро целует в губы — облизывает их и чувствует приторно-сладкую перечную мяту.

— Дурак! — кричит Лео и потрясает блокнотом. — Без меня есть начал! Не поеду я никуда! Предатель!

Тенши смеётся и открывает дверь, отсаживаясь по пассажирскому сидению вглубь.

— Кейто для тебя купил отдельную упаковку.

— Люблю Кейто! Не люблю Тенши! — говорит Лео и забирается в салон.

— Дверь закрой, — ворчит Кейто с водительского сидения и крутит руль, трогаясь с места.

Тенши кладёт на колени Лео его сладости, сам лезет целоваться — Лео стучит по его лбу карамельной тростью, отворачивается,  _ «тут же Кейто!» — «Эичи, тут же я» _ .

Разгрызает на клычке карамель, смотрит в окно и наблюдает, как уплывает прочь вожделенно смотрящий с плаката Тенши.

Перечная мята напоминает о нём — с ней целовать самого Тенши совсем не обязательно.

Но очень хочется!

Тенши ловит его запястье, подносит к лицу и облизывает карамельную палочку в ладошке.

Смотрит на Лео, тот фыркает и разжимает пальцы, оставляя конфету у Тенши во рту, стряхивает его руки со своей и берёт другую тросточку.

Тенши дует щёки.

Много чести!


	13. 13.12 Дерево

— Ой, Нагиса-кун, купите ещё пудинг. Хочу кормить Ибара-куна с ложечки!

Хиёри смеётся в трубку. Держит телефон одной рукой, второй тянется к пушистой ветке ели, чтоб глянцево блестящий шарик надеть. У него тонкие запястья и светлая кожа, длинные пальцы и аккуратный маникюр. Болотно-зелёный свитер, совершенно уродливый (боже, Ибара пытался отговорить Нагису от покупки подобной безвкусицы, и потерпел фиаско), но с широким воротником, и одно плечо обнажено. Ибара задерживается на острых ключицах взглядом, замечает, что Хиёри смотрит на него в ответ, и отворачивается.

Почему-то неуютно. Давно он с ним наедине такого не испытывал. Поправляет очки и возвращается к распутыванию тонкой и хрустящей проволочной гирлянды.

— Мэричка довольна? Да? Вот и славненько! И передай Джун-куну: я слышал всё, что он там ворчал! — Хиёри хихикает и сбрасывает звонок, кидает телефон на сдвинутый к стене диван — потому что для «пушистой красавицы» места потребовалось больше, чем Ибара рассчитывал.

Вернее, Ибара вообще ни на что не рассчитывал. На то, что Хиёри с Джуном завалятся к ним с твёрдым намерением провести вместе каникулы — в том числе. Что заставят передвинуть диван в гостиной, пыхтеть, втаскивая ёлку (и даже не искусственную! И до того одуряюще пахнущую, что голова кругом шла. “Да не влезет она, у нас не такие высокие потолки!” — “Влезет, не вредничай!”), украшать, шататься по магазинам, хрустеть упаковочной бумагой и проводить ночи без сна до самого утра, занимая себя беззаботной и расслабляющей ерундой.

Ибара вздыхает совсем как-то тяжко и с горечью понимает: ему всё это нравится. Нравится до рези в глазах и свербежа в носу.

— Ибара-кун, ну, сколько можно с ней возиться!

Хиёри возвышается над ним, уперев руки в бока, воротник съезжает по плечу сильнее.

— Простите, Ваше Высочество, никак не могу распутать, — отвечает Ибара, больше свои пальцы дрожащие виня, ведь те не слушаются. — Может, без неё обойдёмся?

— Ладно, — Хиёри фыркает, — можем и без неё. Тогда у меня для тебя найдётся другое задание!

И он убегает, едва не вприпрыжку, в коридор, чем-то грохочет там, шумит, Ибара даже шею вытягивает, заинтересованный. Потом Хиёри ставит перед ним цветастую коробку и командует:

— Открывай.

А внутри четыре больших елочных шара, бережно завёрнутых в бумагу и пересыпанных деревянной стружкой.

Ибара поднимает на Хиёри взгляд — тот кивает, мол, давай, разворачивай, смотри, я не буду над тобой вечность стоять. Ну, Ибара и развернул.

— Ёлочные игрушки?..

— Не просто игрушки! — Хиёри опускается на пол рядом с ним, забирает почти невесомый стеклянный шар из рук. Вертит туда-сюда. — С нашей эмблемой, и — смотри! Вот тут, на обратной стороне, Нагиса-кун.

Хиёри демонстрирует ему матовый покатый бок с мультяшным изображением Нагисы. Ибара глядит на эти капризные изыски некоторое время, затем молча разворачивает остальные, и правда, по одному на каждого. Изучает своё тщательно прорисованное такое же мультяшное лицо, трёт пальцем блестящее крошево посыпки вокруг.

— Красиво, — резюмирует.

— Разумеется. На заказ делали. И они в единственном экземпляре — не для продажи, — Хиёри самодовольно задирает нос, на вытянутой руке поднимая игрушку над головой. — Я хотел ещё один, пятый, где мы были бы все вместе, но не успел. В следующий раз тогда.

— Ага, в следующий, — отзывается Ибара эхом, опускает взгляд на свой шарик и в пальцах катает. Даже стыдно, думает, что кроме как «красиво» ничего больше сказать не смог.

С кухни всё ещё тянет кексами, которые они испекли днём и тут же съели. Выглядели они, конечно, отвратительно, но Ибара в жизни ничего вкуснее не ел.

— Ибара-кун.

Хиёри заглянул ему, притихшему, прямо в лицо, и Ибара испуганно шарахнулся.

— Почему ты днём плакал? 

Ибара едва вдохом не подавился — он надеялся, что никто не заметил его судорожных попыток поскорее скрыться в ванной! Хотя последние дни только и делал, что пытался _не плакать_ , но сейчас до самых кончиков ушей всё равно покраснел, пойманный с поличным, и стиснул игрушку чуть не до треска. Испугался и положил обратно в коробку.

— Кексы вкусные были, Ваше Высочество.

— Хм, кексы, да? — тянет Хиёри, щурясь на него своими искрящимися глазами. — А что ещё?

— Простите?..

Придвигается ближе, почти вплотную, дотрагивается пальцами до его горящей щеки.

У Нагисы руки всегда холодные. Ибара, когда тот его касается, вздрагивает и жмурится обычно, но бережно берёт чужие ладони в свои и целует. А у Хиёри руки всегда тёплые. И Ибара даже немного рад, что сейчас не прошибает контрастными мурашками от самых корней волос. И он закрывает глаза, наслаждается, и просто потому, что взгляд плывёт за стёклами очков. А смотреть Хиёри прямо в глаза порою невыносимо.

— Когда ты в последний раз наряжал ёлку? — спрашивает Хиёри, гладит щёку подушечкой большого пальца и дышит прямо в губы.

— Не помню, В… Ваше Высочество.

— А кексы когда пёк?

Ибара вертит головой, сдвигает очки на лоб, часто-часто моргает и трёт веки. Хиёри хмыкает, вскользь целует его в дрожащие губы и обнимает. Баюкает в ладони затылок и волосы ерошит, этими своими длинными пальцами с аккуратным маникюром перебирая. Ибара только и может, что шмыгнуть носом и вцепиться в свитер на спине, лицом ткнуться в обнажённое плечо. Хиёри пахнет так же одуряюще и дурманяще, как ёлка — хвоей, и он такой же зелёный и раздражающий блеском и пестротой. И свитер, между прочим, до чёрта колючий, как он его носит вообще?

— Хорошо, что Джун-кун с Нагиса-куном сейчас не здесь, — говорит Хиёри тихо, и Ибара чувствует, как пальцы с затылка соскальзывают на шею. — Не хочу, чтоб они видели Ибара-куна таким — только мне можно.

Ибара мечтает провалиться сквозь землю, и совсем немного — услышать это ещё раз. Ещё меньше — чтоб к нему прекратили прикасаться _так._

_Пожалуйста, Ваше Высочество, можно подольше?.._

— Нам ёлку надо украсить к их приходу, — напоминает он шёпотом, потому что дышать трудно и в груди приятная тяжесть — не вдохнуть.

— Надо. Ты первый, кто эти шарики увидел.

— Им тоже понравится, уверен.


End file.
